1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image projection apparatus.
2. Background Art
Image projection apparatuses such as projectors receive image data from personal computers or video cameras to project an image using an image projector. The image projector projects and displays the image onto a screen using light emitted from a light source.
The light source of the image projection apparatus may be a halogen lamp, a metal-halide lamp, or a high-pressure mercury vapor lamp, all of which generate heat when they emit light. Therefore, a ventilation unit such as a blower or a fan is used to cool the light source. The air used for cooling the light source is itself heated by the light source and is then exhausted as hot exhaust from an exhaust unit such as an exhaust port. This hot-air exhaust can reach uncomfortably high temperatures.
JP-2008-292832-A and JP-2910742-B (or JP-H11-87963-A) disclose image projection apparatuses having a mixing unit that mixes the hot-air exhaust with cool air to decrease the temperature of the hot-air exhaust, and then such mixed air is exhausted from the exhaust port.
However, this approach cannot lower the temperature of the exhaust to acceptable levels because the hot-air exhaust and cool air are mixed only once.